Dwayna DragonFire
Dwayna DragonFire (pronounced Dway-nah DragonFire) is a human-dragon hybrid with the power of Spirit. Appearance With the average figure of a human female, Dwayna has long brown hair, peach skin, and is often seen with draconic attributes. Her skin will at times be mottled by patches of emerald scaling, and she also often appears with frilled emerald ears, a long prehensile tail, and large emerald draconic wings. Though sometimes hidden by illusions, her left arm and right leg are prosthetic, highly advanced robotic technology that allow them to be like the regular limbs she lost. Personality Dwayna is an individual who believes in what is good and just within the world, deeply ingrained from a young age to believe in a system of honor and kindness. She is always willing to help a friend, even if it means risking her life. Deeply religious due to her connection with the element of Spirit, Dwayna often speaks of Fate guiding her and others 'along its wheel'. Aside from this, she has the capacity to be stern with others, and can even become hostile if something she cares deeply about is threatened. She occasionally still suffers from post-traumatic-stress and depression due to her part as Queen in the Great Shadow War. History Princess King Orn DragonFire was a great Spirit Dragon who ruled for many a millenia, bringing the world of Terrater on many crusades to liberate dying worlds from their coming apocolypse. On one such world, the human Nerezza was found, and upon coming to Terrater was changed to receive a Dragonmark. Recognizing that the human female was fated to be his soulmate, King Orn proposed to her and subsequently bonded with her, marking the first inter-species marriage and changing the face of Terrater. However, King Orn knew of a prophecy that the offspring his brother of old would come to kill him, so he wished to have an heir to the throne. Born unto them was a single daughter, whom they named Dwayna after a goddess of air on Nerezza's old homeworld. The girl grew under both of their teachings, learning of nobility and strength from her father, as well as kindness and benevolence from her mother. When Dwayna reached the age of 20, she decided to take her first exploration off planet. Queen Orn's brother Majesty, who had died a while ago at the hands of another of their siblings, had a humanoid offspring of his own named Amethyst. The woman came to Terrater with a somewhat sizable army, raining fire upon the castle and ultimately killing King Orn and Queen Nerezza both. There was a small battle, to which most of Amethyst's army fell, at which time Dwayna returned to see the destroyed ruins of her home and the fallen bodies of her parents. With rage and vengeance in her heart, she fought her cousin and eventually won. As she was now the last of the DragonFire line, Dwayna was crowned Queen of Terrater, which made her very nervous and afraid. She asked for the help of loyal lords and ladies to help her with the ruling of the planet, as she was also concerned greatly with the fact that she had no spouse to speak of. It was at this time that she decided to seek out love, and in the process stumbled upon a male individual named Spike. Romance and Betrayal Spike appeared to be a regular human male with a charming personality, quickly warming Dwayna's heart to him. A perfect gentleman, Spike courted her with pleasantries and dates, always leaving with a short touch of his hand to her arm. For all intents and purposes, he seemed like a reasonable individual who would make a good mate for Dwayna, and she was beginning to feel like they were meant to be. However, a changed human named Elizabeth came to her out of the blue one day, claiming to be a seer. The other woman informed Dwayna that Spike had been slowly manipulating her all the while, which she of course refused to accept. Elizabeth forcibly showed Dwayna a vision of Spike, slowly sucking the energy our of her soul every time he touched her, and ultimately leading to an evening where she would be ready to fully bond with him, and he would end up killing her. Tear-stricken with grief at the truth of the matter, Dwayna finally nodded her assent, formulating a plan to make sure of these claims. She asked the host of robots on the planet of Terrater to help her create an illusionary device that would project a hologram of herself. Having made the complex and large portal system that lead from the planet to many other worlds, the Androids were long considered as allies to the throne of Terrater, and thus proved to be again when they agreed to her request. Dwayna made plans with Spike that fateful evening, sending her illusionary self to greet the man to propose to him. Being seemingly naive of all of the customs to a dragon bond, Spike drove a knife through the heart of the illusion, thinking that it would gain him power. The real Dwayna, now somber and rage-filled at his betrayal, slew him on the spot. But it seemed that Spike was merely a smaller part of what would turn into a much larger problem. The Great Shadow War As it turned out, Spike was merely a projection of a sinister shadow planet that was on a crash collision course with Terrater. Shadow beings projected down to the planet, which caused Dwayna to call for war. The citizens of Terrater rose up to try and defend themselves, but many were lost in the onslaught of dark power. Dwayna asked the Androids for help again, at which they decided to create a device that would change the dark energy into another form so that the shadow beings would be essentially destroyed. With what seemed to be a final attack, the planet summoned a demon known as Violet, who attached herself to the power of the planet to become extremely powerful. Taking on a darker visage of Dwayna, Violet called the Queen out to face her one on one. Even though Dwayna knew to some extent that the fight would not be in her favor, she put her life on the line for the people of Terrater so she could hold off the darkness long enough for the Androids to change it. Violet had sliced off Dwayna's left arm and right leg, about to strike a killing blow when the device finally went off, dissolving both the planet and Violet into white light. The leftover energy was deemed to be a new soul, and thus was built into the empty body of a new Android. Dwayna, now left bleeding and dying, was carried by the Androids to a table, where her wounds were healed and the new Android built limbs for her, taking on the name Edward at her suggestion. Marriage For a time, Dwayna mourned the loss of citizens due to her stupidity, being extremely wary of falling in love again. For many years she dwelled on those thoughts, exploring other places along the way to take her mind off of the events. Through the course of those years, through the magic of Terrater she gained an adopted son, Alexander Eileas, who as a changed human had been Dragonmarked. Her son having been married before she was, her mind again turned to the fact that she hadn't found love. She had made many friends in the Charmsian realm by this point, deciding to pay them a visit and go out to a cafe. The Fates had changed that day when she came across one Michael Tourniquet, whom she felt almost instantly drawn to. Romance began to bud between them, but it seemed that he was also somewhat seriously involved with her good friend Lyni. Not being one to tolerate such fooling around, she asked Michael to make his choice between the two of them, at which he ultimately chose her. After she was secure in the fact that he would not manipulate her the same way that Spike had, their love quickly blossomed to the point where she bonded with him. Eternally bound to each other, they decided to have an official human wedding a few months later, and they now rule together over the people of Terrater as a happily married couple. Powers and Abilities Spirit: The power to heal physical and emotional pain of herself and others, to commune with souls - living or dead - and to teleport herself and at least one other person. It is also because of this that she has light regeneration abilities. If she so chooses, she can also use this power to harm others, but is not likely to do so. Shapeshifting: She has the ability to make her draconic limbs appear and disappear with a little bit of effort, essentially allowing her to look completely human if she wishes. She can also change into a large-sized dragon with greater effort, as her shapeshifting also causes her some pain and discomfort. Breath Weapon: True to her name, Dwayna has the ability to breathe Dragon Fire, the flame appearing to be silver and being much hotter than most fires. Soulbond: Spirit Dragons have the ability to magically bind themselves to another person that they consider their soulmate. It is through this ability that their soulmate will have their lifespan extended to the same immortality of age that they have. Dwayna has already done so with one Michael Tourniquet, and therefore cannot perform this bonding with anyone else ever again. Equipment and Items Eternity: An enchanted longsword that glows with a greenish light along it's detailed runes, she can summon it to her side at any time and is also enchanted with fire magics that she can turn on and off at will. It also comes with a light, round, steel shield that has a dragon motif etched onto it. Category:Character Page Category:Female Category:PC